


Four Gifts

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: A one-shot inspired by a tumblr post from user @fma2003-fmab-stuff.After finding out Hawkeye and Mustang share a birthday, the boys figure it's only right to celebrate.





	Four Gifts

It had been almost 3 weeks since Al found out about Mustang and Hawkeye sharing a birthday. Now, Ed had no objections to getting Hawkeye a gift, but Mustang too? He definitely didn’t want to go through the hassle of finding a gift for that jerk. Still, Al was set on getting them both gifts. It was hard to ignore his arguments too. Not because Ed agreed with him, but because Al didn’t need sleep as his brother did.

“Look, brother, I did the hard part.” Al assured him as they walked out of their room.

“Oh yeah. What’s that?” Ed scoffed, more angry about losing than anything else. The lack of sleep didn’t help any.

“I asked Mustang Hawkeye would like. You don’t even have to deal with him. Now we just have to ask her what Mustang would want. We should see her this afternoon.” Al said, excitedly walking beside his brother. “In the meantime, let’s find the perfect gift for her. She’s been so good to us.”

“Can’t deny that. We are lucky there’s at least one good soldier in charge of that office.” Ed chuckled, putting his hands in his pocket as they strolled down the street to look at stores.

After hours of looking, they were still empty-handed. Al was more disheartened than Ed would have thought.

“Look, I promised you we’d figure hers out no matter what. I haven’t let you down yet, right?” Ed asked with a wide smirk.  
That afternoon they had caught Hawkeye, managing to get some ideas for Mustang. She didn’t have any solid things that he wanted, just rattled off a list of likes.

**

“Leave it to him to be the pain in our asses.” Ed sighed, “How are we supposed to find something that guy will like in less than two hours?”

“It’s your fault, Brother.” Al shot back, “If you had just gotten on board with this sooner, we’d have more time.”

“Oh, shut up!” Ed barked, knowing he had a point. “All I’m saying is he’s lucky that we would even waste our breath on him.”

There was about an hour more of bickering before they had finally settled on something to give the colonel. Just in time for them to make it to the dinner, Al had set up. It was clear that Al was buzzing with excitement as they walked and Ed couldn’t hide his smile either.

**

After dinner, Ed nudged Al, who nodded quickly.

“Right.” He hummed, pulling out the messily wrapped gifts for the two of them.

“Happy Birthday, by the way.” Ed mumbled nonchalantly as Al passed over the first gift to Hawkeye.

Gently she took it, a small smile on her lips. Unwrapping it with care, her eyes went wide as she read the cover.

“The cover may be a little different.” Ed said quickly, “We couldn’t exactly find the book, but luckily Sheska had read it before.”

“Thank you, boys. This was very thoughtful of you.” Hawkeye said softly, gently putting it in her lap as Al pulled out the second gift.

“This one is for you, Mustang.” Al said, his voice clearly giddy.

Mustang nodded, taking the gift.

“Heavy.” Mustang chuckled, raising a brow.

Ed leaned forward a bit in his chair, watching as the gift was unwrapped. It was a bottle of booze made in the East by the precinct, bought off of Havoc.

“Thoughtful indeed.” Mustang nodded, “Though, this isn’t something I had mentioned to Hawkeye.”

“We have our ways.” Ed chuckled, leaning back in his chair once again. His gloating was stopped as Hawkeye spoke up though.

“We truly appreciate you boys putting in the effort to find us such nice gifts.” She smiled again. “We wanted to return the favor.”

With that, she nudged Mustang, who gently rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” He answered, pulling out two nicely wrapped gifts.

“Hey! That’s not how this is supposed to work.” Ed shot back, crossing his arms.

“Brother…” Al shook his head, “At least try to behave.”

“Listen to your brother, Ed. Besides, I couldn’t very well risk owing anything a little brat like you.” Mustang answered with a gleeful smirk.

“You behave too.” Hawkeye warned the colonel.

Hesitantly, the boys took the packages from a sulking Mustang. They took a moment to look them over, Hawkeye’s smile growing. Mustang even had a small smile. It was nice to be able to see them as kids every once in a while. Even if they were kids with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

“Okay, open them at the same time.” Hawkeye insisted, the boys slowly nodded.

With eyes lit up, they opened their packages quickly. Mustang was the one leaning slightly forward in his chair now.

“Oh, wow…” Ed breathed as he turned the brass cylinder capsule in his hand. “This is nice.”

“It opens.” Mustang told them, “Go ahead and look inside.”

Al was the first one to have it opened, but he couldn’t get the object out. Hawkeye gave a small chuckle, reaching over to help him.

“How did you-” Ed started, looking the picture over as he unrolled it. It was Winry, Pinako, and Den.

“Winry didn’t mind sending them.” Hawkeye explained. “They’re meant to serve as a different type of reminder for you both.”

“You two don’t seem to hesitate to run towards danger anymore. It seemed like the perfect gift for you both was to remind you who was waiting for you.” Mustang explained, “They’re your family, and they need you to come home.”

“And until you make it back there, you have us to look after you.” Hawkeye said gently, fastening the capsule’s chain around Al’s armor.

“Thank you.” Al whispered, caught completely off guard.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ed nodded, clutching the capsule tightly.


End file.
